disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mzingo
Mzingo is a male vulture and the tertiary antagonist of the 2015 TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's affiliates and the leader of a flock of vultures that resides in the Outlands. Background Personality Mzingo is opportunistic and sneaky, as seen when he eavesdrops on Kion as he speaks about the Lion Guard. He shares a desire with the hyenas to eat at his leisure, no matter the effect on the Circle of Life, and cares nothing for the other animals of the Pride Lands. He has a dry and sarcastic demeanor, and he speaks with a sense of eloquence. Physical appearance Mzingo is rather large for a vulture, nearly reaching Janja's shoulder in height. His feathers are colored a very dark blue, though his underside and wings are tipped with lighter blue, and he has a white ring of feathers around his neck. His head and neck are pink, and a blue crest rises from the back of his head in a swept-back spike. His eyes are black, and his beak is tipped with red. Appearances ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mzingo overhears that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard, and returns to the Outlands and reports this news to Janja, who declares that he and his clan will strike the Pride Lands that night, and sings "Tonight We Strike", which Mzingo joins in with. Mzingo accompanies Janja and his clan when they attack the Pride Lands and cause a gazelle stampede which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. However, Kion and his Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue by getting the gazelles away from her and chase the hyenas away (with Kion using the Roar of the Elders against Janja), whilst Mzingo is defeated by The Lion Guard's keenest of sight member Ono, who knocks him into a bush. The Lion Guard Mzingo makes numerous appearances in the television series, serving as a supporting antagonist. In the series, he is shown to be the leader of a flock of vultures that reside in the Outlands, who made decisions in the style of a parliament. Mzingo serves as the main antagonist of two episodes in the series. The first "The Search for Utamu", sees Mzingo and his flock try to attack and devour Fuli after she becomes exhausted after running too much. Luckily, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive in time to protect Fuli, with Kion using the Roar of the Elders to blast the vultures away. The second, "Baboons!", sees Mzingo and two members of his flock try to hunt a baby baboon, but are prevented from doing so by the Lion Guard. Later, after Fuli returns the baby baboon to his family, Mzingo and his cronies try to attack the troop, but are pelted by fruit. Mzingo battles Fuli, who manages to get the upper hand and orders Mzingo to call off the attack, which he does, before flying away with his cronies. Gallery Janjamzingo.jpeg Bravest-member_(31).png Imagetlgjanja+mzingo.png|Mzingo and Janja Janja and Mzingo.png The-final-battle_(57).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(41).png Eye-of-the-beholder-hd_(148).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(257).png The-search-for-utamu_(301).png The-search-for-utamu_(373).png Baboons_(31).png Baboons_(345).png Baboons_(430).png Mzingo_Render.jpg Outlanders1.jpg I-Don't-Sing.jpg RunThisDump.jpg Trivia *Mzingo could be seen as the villain counterpart of Zazu. **Both are birds who serve a leader (Mzingo serves Janja whilst Zazu serves Simba (formerly Mufasa). **Both speak with English accents. *Mzingo is also similar to Chewa, the main antagonist of ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures story "Vulture Shock". **Both are vultures. **Both are the leaders of the flocks. **Both serve as an enemy to a son of Simba and Nala (Kion and Kopa). References Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:African characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Vultures Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Junior characters